


Cream Cake Cherry

by misura



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Honeymoon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I was feeling bored," TJ said, and then he looked away. "I mean, I got to have </i>something<i>, all right? I can't just ... stop. So I figured, you know, sex and drugs and rock'n'roll. And I wasn't going to do drugs, and I'm pretty sure rock'n'roll died before we were even born, so."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream Cake Cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> prompt: _TJ, threesome_

"Look," Douglas told Anne, "I'm not saying we can't go _anywhere_ , all right? I'm just saying we need to, you know, keep a low profile."

"It's a museum, Douglas," would have been the expected response, to which he would have replied that, well, yes, it was, but it was a _famous_ museum, and there might very well be someone there who'd recognize them, and then their honeymoon would be ruined.

"So you just want us to stay in our hotel room for two weeks?" Anne asked instead. The way she followed up on the question seemed to imply she wouldn't particularly mind.

He'd actually planned for them to go for walks on the beach, do a bit of shopping, maybe. Visit some smaller, not-famous museums. "That ... " She tasted like mint. " ... doesn't sound so bad?"

"Hm-mm."

He'd taken any and all sensible precautions to make sure the media wouldn't be able to track down this particular hotel. Still, that didn't mean it would be a good idea to get his pants off in the hallway. Probably.

"Look," he said, although in all honestly, there could have been a small army of journalists surrounding them and he probably wouldn't have noticed. "Can you just hold that thought for five seconds? Because, well, I kind of want to get this door open?"

"Are you afraid someone might see?" she asked and huh. Douglas probably shouldn't find that idea kind of a turn-on. (Well, a turn-onner. Turner-on? Whatever. The point was, it didn't turn him _off_.)

Not, he reassured himself, that he'd actually want to get caught, of course. Just ... running the risk. Taking a walk on the wild side.

"Bed," Douglas said, fumbling with his keycard. "There's a bed in there." The door swung open, which was great. They made it inside without anyone tripping and breaking their neck, which was even greater. "Big and soft and - "

Big and soft and kind of occupied.

"Surprise!" TJ said.

 

"What are you doing here?" Douglas asked. He didn't ask how TJ'd tracked them down - the Secret Service worked in mysterious ways, but generally, 'couldn't find a First Son travelling under an alias provided by their own people' wasn't one of them.

He also didn't say TJ shouldn't have come, and he most definitely wasn't going to ask -

"Are you on something?" All right, so he was going to ask that.

TJ put on a hurt expression. "I'm clean, I swear. And sober. And everything."

"And not at home." Douglas tried to remember where he'd hidden his phone. His turned-off, only to be used in case of extreme emergencies phone. "Shit, did you even stop to think for one moment what everyone was going to think?"

Anne walked in, carrying two glasses. Thank God for minibars.

"Chill, Dougie." TJ's gaze flickered to the drinks. "I left them a note."

"Wow. A note." The alcohol didn't help to calm him down. He still felt ... not turned on, exactly. Not sexually. People did not get turned on, sexually, by seeing their twin brother sprawling on a bed, the top-button of his shirt deliberately left undone.

Especially not on their honeymoon. Anne deserved better than this.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Douglas asked again. Anne sat down - not next to him, as he'd have expected, but somewhere in between him and TJ, like she was a neutral party in this discussion or something. Like it wasn't _her_ honeymoon as much as Douglas's that was getting screwed up here.

"I was feeling bored," TJ said, and then he looked away. "I mean, I got to have _something_ , all right? I can't just ... stop. So I figured, you know, sex and drugs and rock'n'roll. And I wasn't going to do drugs, and I'm pretty sure rock'n'roll died before we were even born, so."

"So?" Douglas repeated, not getting it.

"So here I am," TJ said.

"I can see _that_." Douglas hoped his tone conveyed he wasn't an idiot.

"Okay then," TJ said, and turn to Anne, "I don't know if Dougie's already told you this, but your breasts are really awesome. Way more awesome than when you were, like, super-skinny."

Anne, to give her credit, took that one like a champ. "Thank you."

"Yeah," TJ said, which was about the only thing left to say, Douglas figured, except that then TJ started taking off his pants, which was definitely not part of the program.

"What are you - " he started, shutting up when he got near-identical stares from both TJ and Anne.

TJ's was expected, of course; Anne's, less so.

"I'm game if you are," she said, downing her own drink and rising. Her dress was still half-unbuttoned from before, in the hallway - Douglas saw TJ noticing, eyebrows arching.

"The two of you already had a warming-up without me?"

"You - " Douglas said, which wasn't helping, probably. "No." _That_ wouldn't help either, but at least it established that he wasn't the kind of guy who'd have sex in hallways.

He was more of a reliable, sensible, cautious kind of guy. The word 'boring' came to mind, actually.

"Hey." TJ raised his hands. "No judgment here."

"We _didn't_ ," Douglas snapped. TJ's expression was unconvinced. "I mean, we were going to, but I figured it'd be better to get some privacy."

"Right," TJ said. "Makes sense, knowing you. Sorry about that, Anne."

Anne shrugged.

"I don't know what you're looking for here," Douglas said, which was one of the very few outright lies he'd told TJ - not counting the little white ones family always told one another. (Well, Douglas's family, anyway.)

"Sure you do," TJ said. "But hey, you want me to say it out loud, I can do that. Or you could just take your clothes off like the bad boy you really are, deep, deep down inside, and I could show you. Both of you," he clarified, beaming at Anne, who actually smiled back. She'd also lost her dress at some point in the past five seconds, which didn't do wonders for Douglas's ability to keep a clear head here.

"Need a hand?"

TJ grinned at him, which Douglas knew was his cue to say that no, he was very well capable of taking his own clothes off, thank you very much.

"This is a bad idea," he said instead.

"All the fun ones are," TJ said airily. "Come on, Dougie. I'll be gentle, I promise. Or not, if that's what you want. Our Dougie's got a kinky side to him, you know," he said to Anne, before pulling her closer to him and kissing her in a way that made Douglas feel he should either demand pistols at dawn, or get in the middle of that and do some kissing of his own.

"Better than you, probably," Anne said, sounding slightly breathless, the way she always did right before - well.

TJ leaned back, looking at Douglas as he took off his tie, his shirt. His shoes. His pants. "I'm the one who's grown up with him. The one he told all his dirty, little secrets. Did you know he got a crush on Wonder Woman in high school? Fantasized about her tying him up with her Lasso of Truth."

"I know," Anne said. "I've even got the costume to prove it."

TJ threw his head back and laughed. Anne smiled. 

Douglas sat down gingerly on the far edge of the bed. It didn't seem as bouncy as he'd expected it to be, nor quite as big. He could imagine one of them falling off, if things were to get a little out of control - as they probably would, given that TJ was involved.

"I know all of his weak spots," TJ said. "The best places to tickle him. Where's he's most sensitive."

Anne snorted, as well she should. For all that Douglas had certainly done his fair share of fantasizing, he didn't think he and TJ had been naked together since they'd gone swimming as teens - and that had all been 'look, but don't touch', changing in a locker room or a bed room.

"Tell you what, we'll make it a bet," TJ said, smiling at Douglas. "Winner gets to fuck him. That is to say," he added, turning to Anne, "you packed a strap-on, didn't you?"

"Duh," she said, which ... wasn't news to Douglas. Quite.

TJ beamed at her sunnily. "Great. If you lose - as you will, maybe you and I can have some fun with that. So ... is it a bet?"

"It's a bet," Anne said, eyeing Douglas.

"All right then," TJ said. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"


End file.
